New Year's Resolutions
by XxxAnimaniacxxX
Summary: For Kendalls Logiebear. New Year's Eve was always special for Kendall and Logan. Kogan slash, fluff, some angst etc etc.


**Hello! This is a story for Sarah, who is soo amazing and so nice! It's pretty much mindless kogan fluff, all set ****on New Year's Eve. I hope you like it! Especially you Sarah! XD**

**_New Year's Eve when they were five_**

"Mommy, when will Kenny be here?" five-year-old Logan asked, bouncing on his toes. It was a tradition running in the families; New Year's Eve was always spent in Michael and Joanna Mitchell's house. They and Kendall's parents and always been close friends.

"Soon, honey," Joanna said with a smile. "Be patient."

"No," Logan pouted. "I want Kenny."

As if they heard him, there was the sudden sound of the doorbell ringing. Joanna walked off to get it, and minutes later the Knight family walked into the living room. First there was Will Knight, tall and tan with shaggy blonde hair. Then Jennifer, practically waddling with her eight months pregnant stomach. She was holding the hand of their other child, a little blonde boy with big green eyes, blonde hair and dimples in his cheeks. Logan waved at him in excitement, and Kendall waved back, face lighting up.

"Hi Logie!" Kendall shrieked, running over and giving him a hug.

"Hi Kenny!" Logan shouted just as loudly, hugging the little blonde back tightly.

The two families gathered together in the living room, sitting down to watch a movie, Kendall and Logan snuggled next to each other under a fuzzy blanket. Occasionally they just turned to each other and began to giggle hysterically until they were told to be quiet. After the movie, Joanna took them into the kitchen to bake cookies with her, and that kept them distracted for a good while.

Only what felt like a few minutes later, they were all in the living room again, Kendall and Logan yawning but determined to stay awake As the countdown began.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six . . ."

Kendall and Logan were holding hands, jumping up and down in anticipation.

"Five, four, three, two, one—"

"Happy New Year!" Logan and Kendall squealed, jumping up and down and clapping their hands.

Then Logan's eyes widened when he felt a pair of warm lips on his cheek, before they disappeared. Logan turned to see Kendall smiling at him, cheeks red. "Why did you kiss me?"

Kendall shrugged, smiling sweetly. "I dunno, people kiss in the new year."

"Oh." Logan smiled. "Yeah, ok. Good."

"Good," Kendall repeated, dimpling.

They were silent for a second, then Logan leaned forward and pressed a sloppy kiss to his forehead. "Happy New Year, Kenny."

"Happy New Year, Logie," Kendall replied with a smile.

Logan paused, looking around at all the happy adults paying no attention to them. "Mommy made a cake. You wanna go and find it?"

**_New Year's Eve when they were nine_**

"Bye, Mom!" Logan called, running down the stairs, dressed in think woolly clothes and carrying his ice skates. "I'll see you later!"

"Ok, sweetie. Have fun, and be careful!"

Logan ran out the front door, hurrying down the snowy road in the direction of the pond. He was meeting his three best friends there so they could go skating, like they loved to do. He finally arrived at the pond, running down the snow-covered grass to where three little boys were standing. "Hi Logie!" Kendall yelled, waving at him as he arrived beside them.

"Hi Kenny," Logan greeted before turning to the others, "Hey James, Carlitos."

"Let's skate!" Carlos cried in response, hopping onto the ice without hesitation and skating away. They all followed him, laughing and pushing each other playfully.

Logan tripped close to the edge of the pond, James skating over and laughing as he helped him up. They both turned to see where the other two had gotten to. They were both surprised to see Carlos skating happily towards the centre of the pond, Kendall a small distance away from him. Kendall turned to look at Logan, pointing at Carlos as if to ask a silent question.

James got it. "Oh no, Logan . . ."

"Carlos, don't skate out that far!" Logan called worriedly.

"Carlos, come back!" Kendall screamed, following him a few feet.

"Kendall—!"

Suddenly, a merge of different sounds filled Logan's ears. He heard the ice cracking, and Kendall and Carlos screaming, then that splash as Carlos fell into the ice cold water.

"Carlos!" Logan didn't realise he was screaming too until he recognised the terrified voice as his own. He started to panic; he'd never been good under pressure. James was the same, practically hyperventilating as he turned to Logan, "What'll we do?"

"Um, I-I don't know—"

"Logan!"

Logan turned to see Kendall on his knees by the hole in the ice, just in time to see what he was kneeling on collapse, causing the blonde to topple in too.

"You go get someone," Logan said to James, who immediately obeyed him, turning and skating off, before taking off running across the snow.

Logan quickly pulled off his skates and tossed them off the pond, wincing when the cold ice stung his feet even through his thick woolly socks. He remembered his mother telling him it was good to crawl on ice at times like this, to spread his weight out. So that was what he did. He began to crawl along the ice, towards where Carlos had fallen through. He couldn't help feeling that it had been hours since his friend had fallen in. No one could hold their breath that long.

He finally made it to where the gaping hole in the ice was. Kendall was trying to climb back up, panting and coughing. "L-Logie . . ."

Logan grabbed hold of him and pulled him out of the water, sitting him on the ice. He stared down into the dark water, trying to spot Carlos. Then he did, the Latino floating near the bottom, eyes shut. Logan didn't stop to think. He just took off his jacket, crawled right to the edge and slid head first into the water.

It was freezing, a lot worse than he's expected. But he swam down with slight difficulty in his heavy clothes, and grabbed Carlos under the arms. Pulling him back up to the surface wasn't as difficult as he thought it would be; the other boy was very light, even though he was a dead weight in Logan's arms. He finally reached the top of the water, pushing Carlos out onto the ice before struggling out himself.

For a second he could only panic as he stared at his friend, lying there so still. "Carlos?" Logan crawled over to him, a hand gently shaking his shoulder. "Carlos, wake up!"

When he didn't, Logan took hold of him and turned him around, patting him on the back gently at first, then a little harder. And suddenly water was spraying all over the ice and Carlos was coughing breathlessly. Logan quickly grabbed his discarded jacket and put it around Carlos, pulling him into a hug. He was freezing too, and he knew they both had to get out of here while they could. he turned to look at Kendall as he heard the blonde boy coughing too, his little body shaking both from the cold and the force of his coughs. Logan found it strange, considering he hadn't been in the water as long. It worried him.

Then he spotted someone walking on the hill over by the edge of the pond, a familiar nine-year-old running along beside them "Help!" Logan screamed.

He spotted with relief that it was his parents there, both looking terrified. "Logan, what happened?" his dad called from the edge of the pond.

"Carlos fell," Logan called back, starting to shiver almost as much as barely-conscious boy in his arms. "And Kendall too. I h-had to go in and get him."

"Ok, you need to listen to me, alright?" Michael called, bending down on all fours at the edge of the ice. "Can you crawl over here, all three of you? If you come part of the way I can come and get you."

"Ok!" Logan called back, though he wasn't really sure how he would manage it. He looked at Carlos, who immediately got down on all fours and started crawling. Logan had to admire that. He looked down at Kendall, who was still coughing and shaking; he couldn't seem to stop. But the blonde slowly began to inch forward on his knees, Logan beside him. They were a few feet away from the bank when Kendall stopped, falling onto the ice, shaking even harder. Logan's dad was there immediately, taking hold of him with ease.

They all made their way back to the bank, back to Logan's mom. "This coughing doesn't sound good, Joanna. We need to get them to the hospital."

Logan, Kendall and Carlos were in the hospital for New Year's, all curled up in warm beds, trying to keep warm. Within three days, Logan was released from the hospital, then the following week, Carlos was too. Kendall didn't get out of the hospital for another five days, for reasons unclear to Logan. He seemed no worse than they had. But he was. He was diagnosed with asthma before he got to go home, his whole life changed because of it.

But he claimed he didn't mind, because Logan saved him, and he was still alive. It was ok.

**_New Year's Eve when they were sixteen _**

"Shorty."

"Shut it."

Kendall laughed, poking Logan in the ribs. "But I only speak the truth, Logie."

"You'll see," Logan snarled back, though they both knew he was kidding. "I'll get another growth spurt and I'll tower above you yet again! You'll all see!"

Kendall just laughed. "Whatever you say. I totally believe you."

Logan rolled his eyes, slumping down onto the couch, Kendall sitting next to him. "How's that girl you're dating?" Kendall asked suddenly, a recognisable touch of distaste in his voice. "Peggy, right?"

Logan nodded, sighing and leaning back against the cushions. "Oh, we're not dating anymore. I didn't really think it was working out."

"Well, good."

Logan turned to frown at Kendall, who blushed and stuttered out, "I-I mean . . . look, I don't want you to get mad at me, but I wanna be honest. I didn't think you two were good together. She wasn't good enough for you, she took advantage of you."

"Oh." Logan was surprised. "You should've told me you felt that way. I mean, you're my best friend, I wouldn't have told you off."

Kendall just shrugged. But there was something in his eyes Logan couldn't quite place. He frowned puzzledly. "Kendall . . . is something on your mind? That you're not telling me about?"

Kendall shook his head slowly, eyes locked with Logan's. "Not really," he said quietly. "You wouldn't be interested."

"Oh? Try me," Logan said, inching closer to him, noticing that Kendall's breath hitched in his throat at the movement.

"Um . . ." Something else in Kendall's expression caught Logan's attention, and he figured it out easily. "Have you ever liked someone who doesn't feel the same?"

Yep, Logan knew what he was getting at now. He shook his head. "And unless you're talking bout somebody else, from the past, then neither have you."

Kendall's eyes widened, his cheeks turning pink. It was adorable, and Logan couldn't help smiling at him. They couldn't take their eyes off each other, even when everyone shouted out, "Happy New Year!" laughing and cheering.

"New Year's kiss?" Logan suggested, heart pounding.

Kendall nodded, and they both kissed each other without hesitation. Logan couldn't help moaning happily, a hand moving up to cup Kendall's cheek. Kendall's arms found their way around his neck, tugging gently at his dark hair. Their lips just moved together with ease, both of them ignoring anyone else around them. After a moment or two, Logan ran his tongue along Kendall's lips, smiling into the kiss when the blonde opened his mouth and let him in.

"Ahem."

Kendall and Logan reluctantly pulled back and looked around to see their families staring at them. They both blushed red, eyes on the floor. Then Logan looked back at Kendall, who gave him a sly smile. "Wanna hang out tomorrow?" Logan asked quietly.

Kendall smirked. "Only if I can call you my boyfriend."

"I can deal with that."

**_New Year's Eve when they were twenty_**

"Another New Year in the Mitchell household," Logan chuckled, watching as the Knight family walked through the front door, Kendall's face lighting up when he saw him. Kendall walked over to him, immediately wrapping his arms around his neck and giving him a kiss.

"Hey, Logie," he greeted, giggling when Logan wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him in.

"Hey, blondie," the brunette replied with a grin, looking down at Kendall. He finally got that well-deserved growth spurt, and was now a couple of inches taller than Kendall again. He gloated about it often; it was just too much fun to resist. They were both twenty now, and still lived at home. They were saving up to buy a house together, though they kew it would take a long time. They could wait.

And right now, as they were all gathered in the living room waiting for midnight to arrive, Logan was nervous. Tonight was the night. The night when hopefully everything fell into place. He just prayed it would work out.

"You seem really happy today," Kendall chuckled as Logan kissed him for what felt like the millionth time. Not that he was complaining.

"I dunno, winter is just our time of year," Logan said with a grin, pulling Kendall in for another kiss.

Kendall giggled, hands wrapping around Logan's neck. "I guess it is."

"The one-minute countdown has started!" Katie yelled excitedly.

Logan turned back to Kendall as he slowly reached into his jacket pocket without the blonde noticing. "Kendall, I love you."

"I love you too, Logie," Kendall replied with a smile, kissing Logan on the nose.

"I mean, I love you more than anything. You're like my whole world, and I seriously don't know where I'd be without you in my life. You're everything to me."

"Logan . . ."

"You're all I need and want for the rest of my life, I only want to see you waking up next to me every morning, or being the last person I see before I go to sleep at night. You're so perfect in kind of hurts a little when I look at you, because I really don't deserve you, but if I didn't have you, if it was someone else who got to hold you and kiss you like I do . . ." Logan swallowed. "Jesus, I can't even talk about it without getting emotional."

"Twelve, eleven, ten . . ." The whole room was getting excited, staring at the large countdown clock on the TV.

Logan turned back to Kendall. "Ok, I've been rattling on for a little while. I need to get straight to the point." He quickly took Kendall's hand in his, before getting down on one knee and pulling the ring out from his jacket pocket. "Kendall, will you marry me?"

"Happy New Year!" came the screams from everybody in the room. Then someone spotted the two and shrieked. "Oh my God!"

Logan ignored them all and just stared up at Kendall. The blonde had tears in eyes, and when one slid down his cheek Logan had to resist the use to stand up and brush it away. Kendall took a deep shaky breath, then his face lit up in a huge smile. "Yes," he said softly, nodding his head.

More joyful screams filled the room as Logan slid the ring onto Kendall's finger, before standing up and taking him in his arms, giving him a passionate kiss. "I love you," Logan said with a huge grin.

"I love you, Logan," Kendall said softly, kissing his new fiancée again.

Logan couldn't help chuckling. "I can't wait until you become Kendall Mitchell."

**_New Year's Eve when they were twenty six_**

"Love me love me, say you're gonna love me, I know you're ready to go—"

"Fuck off," Logan muttered crossly, opening his eyes and yawning. His phone continued to ring, the vibrations making buzzing noises on the bedside locker. He sat up slowly, taking hold of the phone and looking at the screen. His eyes widened when he saw who it was, and he immediately picked up. "Hello?"

"Logan, it's Jett! Jo's just gone into labor!"

"Really? Now of all times?"

"I know, right? I was sleeping. Anyway, the two of you will need to get to the hospital soon enough, they just brought her into one of the wards."

"Yeah, we'll be there. Thanks Jett." Logan hung up, a smile creeping onto his face. He turned to look over at his husband who'd somehow slept through all that. He smiled in slight awe as he watched Kendall sleeping peacefully, his cheeks slightly flushed, his long blonde eyelashes resting against his cheeks, his lips curved in a tiny smile. While shaking him awake probably would be a faster option, Logan just leaned down and kissed him softly, his arm moving down to wrap around the blonde's waist and pull him closer. He kissed Kendall again, and found him kissing back and pulled away to see his bright green eyes slowly fluttering open. "Morning, baby," he murmured, kissing his hair.

Kendall smiled sleepily. "Morning . . ." He paused. "What day is it?"

Logan chuckled, loving it when Kendall as just so confused every time he woke up in the morning. "It's New Year's Eve, and I have news."

"Oh . . ." Kendall sat up, yawning. "What kind of news?"

"Jo's having the baby," Logan said with a grin.

Kendall gasped, his face lighting up in a grin. "Oh my God, we're going to have another baby."

Logan nodded, kissing Kendall on the head before jumping out of bed. "We have to go to the hospital." He couldn't help smirking as he added, "We should shower together, y'know, to save time."

Kendall rolled his eyes and laughed. "Pervert." But he got up and went into the bathroom, Logan following him closely behind.

"Shit, what about Sky?" Kendall said with a frown once they were out and pulling clothes on at lightning speed.

"We'll have to take her with us," Logan said. "I'll go wake her up."

Logan hurried out into the hallway and opened the door to Skyler's room. The six-year-old was curled up in bed, fast asleep. Logan went and opened up the curtains, letting the sunlight flood into the room before walking over to the bed and gently shaking the little girl's shoulder. "Sky? Honey, wake up."

The little girl moaned faintly, before she opened her eyes and looked up at him. "What's wrong, Daddy?" she mumbled sleepily.

"We need to go the hospital. You're about to get a little brother or sister."

"Ok . . ." Skyler mumbled, obviously still not sure what was going on. She crawled out of bed slowly.

"Get dressed, ok sweetie? We'll have breakfast later on, we have to hurry."

Jo Taylor was a nineteen-year-old girl who'd been impregnated by her boyfriend, Jett. She had immediately put her baby up for closed adoption, saying she wasn't ready to be a parent but her baby deserved someone who was. Over the last few months, Kendall and Logan had got to know her better, waiting in anticipation For the birth if their next child. Then six years before, just after they'd got married, their close friend Camille had agreed to be a surrogate for them, and so came the birth of Skyler, who had Camille as her godmother.

They waited anxiously, sitting there in the waiting room together next to Jett, the silence eating away at them. Suddenly a doctor appeared and called Jett over to talk to him. Kendall and Logan watched them anxiously, almost shaking when Jett walked back over to them. "The baby's ok," he said with a smile. "He's I'm the nursery; the doctor's taking you to meet him."

"A son?" Logan whispered, face lighting up. "Don't you want to meet him too?"

Jett shook his head. "It doesn't feel like he's mine. I'm just going to go see Jo."

"Ok," Kendall and Logan both said, before they followed the doctor down the hall towards the nursery, both holding onto one of Skyler's hands.

They arrived at the nursery, the sounds of the babies crying easily head even from outside. The doctor led them inside, and had them all wash their hands before he led them over to the back of the room. "Here he is, six pounds." He carefully picked the little boy up. "Who wants to hold him first?"

Kendall raised his hand eagerly, to Logan's amusement. The doctor handed him over, Kendall's eyes immediately wide with delight as he held their new baby boy in his arms, one hand supporting his head. "He's so sweet . . ."

Kendall carefully bent down until he and the baby were at Skyler's level. "Sky, meet your new baby brother."

Skyler stared at him, giggling a little. "He's cue. He has a nose like a button."

Logan had to cover his mouth to avoid laughing too loudly. Kendall smiled at her and straightened up, handing him over to Logan. "Your turn."

Logan held their son carefully, smiling almost in awe. They had a son. Finally, a son. "We need a name."

Kendall nodded. "Yeah, we do." He paused, thinking. "What were the names we had?"

"Shane was one," Skyler piped up. "I forget the other."

Logan grinned down at their daughter lovingly. "I like Shane. What do you think, Kenny?"

"It's perfect," Kendall replied, leaning over to give Logan a quick kiss. "I love you."

"Welcome home, honey," Kendall cooed at Shane as they walked through the front door. Shane didn't respond, eyes shut as Kendall put the carrier down on the kitchen table. They had everything they needed to look after Shane; diapers, pacifiers, a stroller, the formula milk to feed him. They were fully prepared for this. The little boy was now five days old, and the doctors had let them bring him home.t

The day was challenging for both of them, looking after their new baby. At one point, Logan almost dropped him, at which Kendall shrieked and began giving him very specific instructions on how to hold the baby properly. Other than that, everything went pretty well. Skyler rushed around after both of them, eager to help them with the childminding.

In the evening, the four Mitchells were exhausted, slumped down on the couch. Shane had fallen asleep in Kendall's arms, his hands curled into little fists.

"We should take this little guy up to bed," Kendall said with a grin, gazing down at their baby boy, Logan watching him in adoration.

Kendall and Logan brought Shane upstairs, and Kendall lay him down in the crib they had for him. The nursery light was switched off, a little glowing nightlight in the corner, a little music player playing a lullaby on the dresser next to it.p The baby's eyes were shut and he was breathing peacefully. Kendall and Logan deemed him asleep and went back downstairs, sitting on the couch with Sky. They let her watch TV for a while, them she was sent up to bed too, the peace and quiet a little overwhelming.

Kendall leaned against Logan's shoulder, shutting his eyes and giving a contented sigh. Logan smiled; he knew Kendall was exhausted after the day, and he couldn't blame him. New babies were stressful. After a few minutes, Logan saw Kendall had fallen asleep, so he carefully picked him up bridal style and carried him up the stairs, switching the lights off as he went. He could do with a good night's sleep.

Logan carefully placed Kendall down on the bed, pulling off the blonde's shoes and socks and doing the same with his own before sitting down next to him. As if he sensed eyes on him, Kendall opened his eyes and smiled up at Logan. Logan chuckled at that, leaning down to kiss him gently. "You were awake, and you let me carry you?"

"Didn't wanna walk," Kendall replied with a shrug, yawning. "I'm so tired . . ."

"Mmm, me too," Logan sighed, lying down next to him and pulling Kendall against his chest. "At least we can relax now, just lie here and—"

A baby crying. "—fuck."

Kendall groaned quietly, moving to get up, but Logan stopped him. "You stay here," he said with a smile as he got up. "I'll take care of him."

**_New Year's Eve when they were twenty eight_**

"Shut the fuck up, Kendall!"

Logan stormed down the stairs, grabbing his jacket on the way. He could hear Kendall following him down the stairs. "Logan, what's the matter with you? All day you've been touchy and snappy—"

"Maybe I'm just fucking fed up!" Logan shouted at him angrily. "I'm out of here—"

"Logan, stop it!" Kendall cried out, tears building up in his eyes.

"No, Kendall. I just—I just need to get out of here, I'm fed up with everything!"

"Logan, please," Kendall wailed, grabbing Logan's arm to stop him opening the front door. "Please don't go!"

Logan shoved him aside. "Kendall, I'm leaving and you can't stop me! I'll be back for my stuff later!"

Logan opened the door and stormed out, ignoring Kendall's cries for him to come back, to stay and not leave him. Logan ignored him, storming away from the house and down the street, fuming. He couldn't take this, he shouldn't have to take this . . .

Logan suddenly found himself found himself near the park. He sat down on a bench, heart pounding in his chest. Maybe he should just sit here forever—

"Why the long face?"

Logan turned to see a pretty dark-haired girl sitting next to him. He flinched when he saw her so close. He hadn't noticed her at all. "Who are you?"

"I'm Cat," the girl replied with a grin. "And I'm here to help you."

"I don't want help," Logan snapped. "I'm just frustrated, with everything.

"Oh yeah? Why's that? You crashed your car? Your goldfish died? Whatever it is—"

"I just want to know, what's the point of even existing? The world just sucks!" Logan snarled at nothing in particular.

Cat frowned at him. "So, you don't wanna exist?"

Logan shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. Everything just seems so hard . . ."

"Does it?" Cat folded her arms. "Ok, I'll show you. Let's say, that you were never born, that you don't exist . . ."

Before Logan could ask her what she meant, there was a flash of light, and suddenly he was standing on Main Street, looking around in confusion. "What happened?"

"You'll see," Cat said softly. "Any minute now . . ."

"Excuse me," a female voice said, pushing past Logan as she walked down the street. Logan recognised her immediately. "Camille?"

Camille turned around, eyebrows raised. "Who are you?"

Logan stared at her in confusion. "I'm Logan! Logan Mitchell!"

"Never heard of you. Are you friendly with my parents, or something?"

"No! I, I'm friends with you! Don't you recognise me?"

"Um, no." Camille looked very uncomfortable, standing there talking to him. "I have to go, so um . . . bye."

She hurried off, Logan watching her in utter confusion and a little bit of worry. He turned to look at Cat. "What's the matter with her?"

Cat sighed. "You don't get it, do you? She doesn't know you, because you don't exist."

"What? That's impossible, of course I—"

"Nope. There is no Logan Mitchell. You don't have a name."

"That's ridiculous!" Logan scoffed. "If I'm not Logan Mitchell, then what about my parents?"

"Oh, they're still Michael and Joanna Mitchell. Thing is, they don't have a birth child, and you don't have any parents. You didn't know that you were their only succeeded attempt at having a child, did you? In the end they adopted, but it was never the same to them. I guarantee you they're still quite unhappy without a child they created themselves."

"W-what?" Logan stuttered, seriously finding this impossible to believe. "But . . . so you're saying I was never born? That's why nobody knows me?"

Cat nodded.

"But . . ." Logan's eyes widened, and he swallowed before continuing. "Where are Skyler, and Shane?"

Cat watched him with sympathetic eyes. "Skyler doesn't exist either. There was never anyone asking Camille to be a surrogate, she was never born. And Shane was adopted by another family, and they moved to New York over a year ago."

"My . . . Sky isn't here either?" Logan found his hands to be shaking. But then he realised something, and stopped. "Cat, what about Kendall?"

Cat bit her lip, not saying anything.

"Cat, tell me where Kendall is!" Logan shouted, his fear turning to anger as he grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her. "Tell me!"

"You won't like it—"

"I don't care, tell me right now!" Logan cried desperately. "Please . . ."

Cat sighed, squirming out of his hold. "I'll show you instead. It'll be easier that way." Another flash, and suddenly they were on another street, a busier oe this time.

Logan looked around, trying to spot Kendall somewhere among the crowd. Ten he did, seeing his husband walking along the snowy sidewalk, heavy jacket pulled around him. "Kendall!" Logan called, but it went unheard as Kendall kept walking, his back to him.

"Kendall! Kendall!" Logan ran down the street after the blonde head, seeing Kendall walk into the diner and ran in after him. "Kendall!"

The blonde finally turned to look at him, brow immediately furrowed in confusion. "Um, hi. Do I know you?"

"N-no, oh God Kendall . . ." Logan had expected this, but it was really too much to take in. He felt as though he was falling through space as tears built up in his eyes. "You have to know me! You have to!"

"I . . . I'm sorry," Kendall said softly. "But I don't." He turned to walk away.

"No!" Logan wailed, tears streaming down his face as he darted forward and grabbed Kendall's wrist to stop him from leaving, not caring about all the attention he was attracting. "Kendall, baby, please . . ." Then he noticed them; long white scars along Kendall's wrist and arm, "What happened to you?"

"Let go of me!" Kendall protested, eyes wide with fear as he tried to yank his arm from Logan's tight grip, but couldn't.

"Kendall, I'm your husband! Remember, New Year's Eve—"

"I don't know what you're talking about! I have a husband, let me go!" Kendall cried, tears in is own eyes as he struggled harder. People were starting to gather, quietly suggesting Logan let the blonde man go. Logan just pulled him closer, ignoring the frightened yelp Kendall let out. Those words echoed in Logan's mind. I have a husband, I have a husband, I have—

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing?"

Logan spun around at that familiar voice to see James standing in the doorway, looking furious. "James?"

"Who the hell are you?" James demanded, eyes narrowed spitefully as he walked over to them. "You know what, I don't care. Just leave him alone!"

Logan didn't even listen until James grabbed his arm and yanked him away from Kendall, before moving towards the blonde and enveloping him in a protective hug. Kendall was crying now, resting his head on James's chest. Logan watched them for a second, suspicions and fears ringing in his brain. Then his jaw dropped as James leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Kendall's lips, the blonde returning it immediately, holding onto James. James pulled back and whispered something into his ear, probably comforting him. Logan couldn't stand to see it. "Kendall . . ."

"Leave us alone!" James yelled at him, holding onto Kendall tighter. "Nutcase!"

Logan felt a hand on his arm, and suddenly he wasn't in the diner anymore. He was back out on the street. He turned around to see Cat looking at him sadly. "I knew you wouldn't like it," she sighed.

"How the hell did that happen, Cat?" Logan asked helplessly, drying the tears falling from his eyes. "James loves Carlos, he's married to Carlos! Why did he take Kendall from me?"

"First of all, there's no you to take Kendall from. And second . . ." Cat bit her lip. "I'll show you." There was a flash, and suddenly they were standing in the graveyard, snow falling all around them. "Take a look," Cat said sadly, pointing to one of the gravestones.

Logan did, afraid of what he might see. He read the name slowly and almost collapsed. God, please, no . . . "C-Carlos is dead?"

Cat nodded sadly. "Remember when you were nine, and the four of you were playing on the lake? He fell through the ice and you saved him. But without you around, Kendall and James didn't manage to save him. He drowned." She sighed before continuing, "You can't imagine how guilty they felt, that their best friend was dead because they couldn't save him, and how they could have done more. It tore them apart. So, when they were both thirteen, they were sent to rehab by their parents, James for drug use, and Kendall for self-harm. That's sort of when they fell in love, when they were recovering."

"No!" Logan sobbed. "This isn't fair, I never wanted this! I never asked for any of this! You have to undo it, please!"

Cat just shrugged, looking unhappy. "I wish I could . . ."

"Cat . . ." Logan wept, his vision starting to blur. Because of the tears . . .? "P-please . . ." He hardly noticed when his knees gave way beneath him, he didn't notice anything until he blacked out completely—

Kendall . . .

Logan sat up, breathing deeply. He looked around in utter bemusement. He was sitting on a bench by the park, snow falling all over him. Had he dreamed it all? He stood up shakily, wondering if it was all still true. Tears built up in his eyes at the prospect. Kendall and James, married. Carlos, dead. His kids . . .

"Logan?"

Logan spun around with wide eyes at the familiar voice. "Camille?"

"Hi," she greeted. "I'm just heading home, Steve's waiting for me." She paused, frowning. "Are you ok?"

Logan ran up to her, slipping a little in the snow. "So, you know who I am?" he said eagerly. "You recognise me?"

"Pfft, duh!" Camille scoffed. "Did you hit your head on the ice or something?"

"N-no, I just . . ." Logan dived forward and gave her a huge hug. "I just had a horrible nightmare, but it's over now. I have to get home."

Logan turned and ran down the sidewalk, ignoring the likeliness that he would slip and possibly break a limb. His feet crunched through the snow as he ran along the quiet streets of that little Minnesota town he loved so much. He ran even faster when his housing estate came into view, panting and gasping for breath, but he didn't stop. He finally got to his house, skidding straight into the front door as he fumbled around in his pocket for the keys. He found them and unlocked the door, leaping into the house and shutting it behind him.

"Daddy!" came the squeal from the living room doorway. Logan's face lit up in a grin as he fell onto his knees, arms wide open. "Hey, Shane," he said softly, hugging the small boy that ran into his arms, hugging him. "Where's Daddy?"

Shane pointed towards the stairs, face in a slight pout. Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps as Skyler ran into the hallway, leaping on top of Logan and hugging him before saying, "Daddy told me to keep an eye on Shane, then he went to his room."

Logan bit his lip, frowning as he stood up, letting go of his children. "I'm going up to him, ok? We'll be right back down." He took a deep breath and walked towards the stairs, taking each step slowly and cautiously. He couldn't help the slight paranoia that Kendall wouldn't be there, that he didn't till didn't know who Logan was. Or that he wouldn't speak to him, he would be too angry . . .

Logan arrived outside their bedroom and looked through the half open door. His heart sank painfully as he saw Kendall curled up on their bed, his knees right up to his chest and his face buried in them. He was sobbing, his body trembling as his hand clenched onto the sheets. He didn't even notice Logan standing there, a watching him with eyes full of tears.

"Kendall . . ."

Kendall sat up at the voice, eyes widening when he saw Logan standing there. "L-Logie?" he whispered, sniffling and wiping at his eyes. "A-are you here to get your stuff?"

Logan slowly shook his head before running forward, leaping onto the bed and taking Kendall in his arms, holding him tight and kissing every inch of his face. "Kendall, I'm so sorry," he said, a few tears sliding down his cheeks at the feeling of Kendall's shaking body against his. "I-I never meant to leave, I'll never leave you, or the kids, I love you so much, more than anything . . ."

"I love you too," Kendall whimpered, clinging onto Logan. "I'm sorry we fought, I didn't mean anything I said."

Logan nodded, "I know, I know." he pulled back so he could look Kendall in the eyes. "We should go downstairs, to Sky and Shane." They both got up and headed towards the door. Then Logan stopped. "Wait."

"What?"

"I want you to answer my question honestly, and please don't get annoyed at me for asking." Logan took a deep breath. "Did you ever have feelings for James?"

Kendall stared at him in utter confusion, before slowly shaking his head. "Never," he promised. "He's jut a friend." Kendall smiled. "Besides, I'd never do that to Carlos."

"Carlos . . . yeah, I guess you're right." Logan kissed him again, unable to resist. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kendall said softly, smiling sweetly. He glance at his watch. "Come on, let's go downstairs. It's five minutes until the New Year."

"Well, I can't wait for it to start," Logan grinned as they walked out of the room. "I've got a lot of new resolutions I need to follow through."

**That last part was inspired by It's a Wonderful Life, which made me cry. Lol, it wasn't part of the original plan AT ALL. Please review!**


End file.
